castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Realm
The Lost Realm is the new feature added in version 1.2.61. This new feature offers different challenges and rewards. Lost Realm is also know as the "New World". It is located at the north-east side of the screen where the bridge is located together with the portal. Lost Realm's Portal can be found placed on a two blocks of land which serves as the entrance to the "New World". To enter on Lost Realm Portal 10,000 might is required. This means lower-might players cannot enter the new world. The New World Basic Info Here are some important details upon entering the new world. Level and Experience - As the player gains more battle exp and levels up in the Lost Realm, new map area will be revealed. One can get more exp from moving and fighting. increase your level to unlock more area of exploration. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. Stamina (Moving Energy) : Energy is needed to move around on the map. Energy will recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the sign. Blue Crystal - This resource is used to inscribe your heroes to raise the inscription level. This basically means you can boost the stats of your heroes. Once level 21 is reached you can equip heroes with crests which further boost your hero. Blue Crystal may be obtained from the crystal mines. It is the more common crystal of the two. Player may collect up to a maximum of 1,000,000 blue crystals at a time. Red Crystal - This resource may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to upgrade the production of blue crystal mines and are required to combine identical crests from the same type into a higher level crest. Player may collect up to a maximum of 1,000,000 red crystals at a time. Form Team - Players may edit hero team to fight in Lost Realm monster battles. Set up of the heroes placement is the same as the set up for Team Dungeons. To edit the set up click the icon and replace each hero given on the tile. Treasure Box - There are 3 types of treasure boxes: bronze, silver, and gold. The corresponding type of key is needed to open the box. The treasure boxes contain rewards such as blue crystal bags, crest bags, crest boxes, gold packs and mana packs. Rewards have varying levels of quality as well, with silver and gold treasure boxes sometimes providing rarer versions of the rewards. Exit World - press this icon and you will be redirected back to the main game. The Map The Lost Realm map starts out as a 5 land tile map in a cross. Every level you gain will add 2 land tiles to the map. Blue Crystal Mine (Production tile): This tile produces blue crystals continuously. It works the same way as a mana mill; * You can upgrade it with red crystals to increase production. The level of the mine cannot be raised above your level in Lost Realm. For production and storage increases see Lost Realm (Blue Crystals). * Blue Crystal tiles can be emptied by simply clicking on them, DO NOT waste energy walking to the tile to get the crystals. *Blue Crystal tiles cannot be attacked and thus provide you your own steady source of blue crystal income. Battle Altar - (Dungeon tile) When you have 'captured' a dungeon tile you can start drawing resources from them the same way as Blue Crystal tiles, but they cannot be upgraded. At 400 crystals/hour and 4000 max storage their income is pretty big. Battle Altars can be lost to other players after a 4 hour shield expires. Battle Altars give you more blue crystals than your mines. As you keep expanding your territory, you will see more battle altars owned by different people. Each battle altar will have a shield or a sword above it. If it has a shield, it is protected. If it has a sword, you can attack their battle altar and take it over. When attacking their altar, you battle their 5 man line up. It does not take stamina to attack an altar, so keep attacking them until you win Empty Tiles - All other tiles are empty to have room for the following spawns. Whenever you clear whatever was spawned, a new spawn will appear somewhere else on the map. Chest or Treasure Box Tile - can be opened with a corresponding key. The chest has 3 different types, it has bronze, silver and gold types of chest. Each chest shown has corresponding keys depending upon the type of chest. The chest opened give different types of Rewards which can be used upon the game features or additional items for every game features like gold and mana and Crests which used for inscription. All items received from Treasure Box goes to Warehouse Monster Tile - Bunch of enemy heroes: a group of usually 3-5 enemy heroes. Starts off with mainly elites and sometimes a druid or ninja, at level 65-80. Sometimes a group of random 9 heroes in one set of 9 tiles pops out as the level change. Will probably get stronger as world level improves. Beat the enemies in a Torch Battle style fight, where placement is key. Winning will get you some red crystals, some new world exp points, and a random item. This random item can be a key (bronze, silver or gold to open a corresponding chest), a crest bag, or a bag of gold or mana (warehouse items). * Monster Tile can be up to 9 heroes. It can be Legendary Heroes mixed with Elite Heroes or even 9 elites (2x Mino, 2x PD, 2x SM, 1x AC, 1x Molta, 1x Cupid) all level 125 (probably higher at later levels) Energy & Resources Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. You can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems; 50, 100, 100, 150, 150 and 150 gems respectively. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. * Every fight takes 6, 9, 12 or 15 stamina (maybe even more later on) * Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing * When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost) * Gems required to replenish and number of replenishes allowed varies by level. At level 11, you are allowed 7 replenishes for 50, 100, 100, 150, 150, 200, 200 gems. At level 15, you are allowed 9 replenishes for 50, 100, 100, 150, 150, 200, 200, 300, 300 gems. Blue Crystals are used to increase the inscription level of your heroes. Red Crystals are used to increase the production of blue crystal tiles or to combine identical crests from the same level into a higher level crest. Achievements Completing a task upon the Lost Realm grants rewards and achievements too. Each day, a player's daily reward was added with complete a 10/10 fight in Lost Realm which gives 2 bronze keys as reward. Another reward was given as an accomplishments on the Achievements sections where you have to complete set of levels for the Lost Realm. Complete levels gives red crystals, crests and so on as a reward. Crests Crests are the most important items used for inscribing heroes. Crests has 18 types which corresponds to 18 talents that heroes used. Each crest talent consists of 4 types I to IV, each level 1 to 5. Crests can be combined given that it should be at the same types (ie. 4 level III Slow Down crests can be combined). Crests can be attained as a rewards from each chest opened, monster battle or gained from a Battle Altar. Here are the Crest Bags and Crest Box. Crest Bags Crests Box Crystals Red Crystals Red crystals are earned by winning battles in the Lost Realm. The amount of crystals awarded in each battle won is based on the number and difficulty of the opponent heroes. Blue Crystals Blue crystals are obtained through Crystal Mines, Battle Altars, and through Blue Crystal packs, which are randomly awarded by treasure chests. Blue Crystal Mines can be leveled, and their generation rate and storage are raised at each level, the maximum level for a crystal mine is the same as your lost realm level. Treasure Box The treasure box opened give different types of rewards. If you touch the chest and have the right key it will open and show a question mark. You have to walk to it to get the reward. If you touch it and do not have the right key, the chest will be changed to a chest with a big chain around it. It is not worth walking to it. Treasure Chests Keys to open the Chests War Altar This is the location map where the Battle/War Altar happened. It is same location map where Torch Battles are located. Battle Altar - Produces large amounts of Blue Crystals for the one occupying it. Will be under protection for 4 hours after it is successfully occupied. * Trivia: Uniquely producing ray of light upward and sprouting fire if you click/tap the icon tile of the Battle Altar. Upgrade of War Altar Each victory in War Altar may help it upgrade. The table below shows the upgrade data for War Altar *Note: War Altar appearance and levels were not yet emphasized by IGG since the recent update. Leveling War Altar was not consized yet, it will be clarified soon as the update comes. Please note that you can receive level 5 War Altar which explanation seems cunfusing but it will be fix once the update was done. Tips and Tricks 'Resources' Stamina The goal is to be as efficient with your stamina as possible, since stamina is a very limited and valuable resource. Here are some tips. *You need 13 hrs 20 mins to get full stamina. *'Minimize your movement' - Don't run all over the map because you are using up precious stamina. Let's say there is a gold chest, but you don't have a key yet. Don't even bother going to that space. * Don't waste time and stamina repeatedly battling an enemy you cannot defeat. If you have a hard time with 5 elites, don't even attempt the group with 9 Legendaries. * Mine and upgrade crystal mines from a distance - You don't need to be on that specific spot to mine it or upgrade it. Simply just click on the crystal mine to gather or upgrade it. * Prioritize battling heroes over opening chests - When you keep battling, you will gain levels which further expands your map. As you expand your map, you find more battle altars and crystal mines. Thus the faster you expand, the faster you gain resources, which makes leveling up more important than opening chests. You can always pick up the treasure chests later, especially if they are on the way to the enemy heroes. Crystals * Dec 16,14 update changed the value for blue crystals. Leveling inscription from 80-81 is 100,000 and up from there so previous suggestions to sell bags is no longer valid. Controlling Altars and leveling mines is now more important as well. Keys * When you have a large number of bronze keys you should prioritize chests over battle. If you have only a silver or gold chest and no key you can wait and check back periodically until they reset saving your stamina to maximize the number bronze keys you can use until your number of them isn't excessive. (The resetting of chests and hero groups may work similar to battle altars in that other players may be interacting with ones on your map. It is unsure exactly how this is working currently) Battle *Formation is key. Heroes that apply coma give you the best chance to win. * Often, putting three heroes in your front line will split the opponents focus and speed up the proc of all three of them since they are all being hit. This works best when the opponent has 8-9 heroes or three on the front row. Occasionally the opponent will be too few heroes or not have 3 on it's front line and will aggro to just one of your heroes. (Immo and TG top and bottom with a Paladin or possibly other tanks in the middle of your front row works well.) * Pick and choose your battles - Don't pick fights with an all legendary hero line up if you can't beat them. Other * If you move to monster (ex: 3 tiles with 3 stamina ) , and pay for monster fight is (ex: 6 for try with 6 stamina ) it's added as your exp win or lose (3 + 6 = 9 exp added) winning monster also give you level exp * Inscribe your most used heroes - Remember, inscribing boosts the stats of your hero. You might as well inscribe the heroes that you use the most in the Lost Realm so you can become stronger there. Inscribing heroes can also strengthen their proc, like Druid, SM, Minotaur, etc * Inscribe the same heroes you had uncap first. * Start with Druid as he is your Healer and attacker at the same time. Category:Battle Category:Formation